Dana Mitchell (Alex Swan Ver)
Dana Mitchell is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Dale Mitchell. History Early Life Dana Mitchell was born on 1990 to Bill and Reina Mitchell in Mariner Bay, California. Unfortunately, her aunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash. New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Dark Moon TBA Red Moon TBA Physical appearance TBA Wolf form As a wolf, Dana is about 9 feet in length, has gray fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the fourth fastest and the fourth largest in Sam's pack. Wolf abilities * '''Phasing' - Dana can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Dana being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Dana has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jane comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Dana can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Dana has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. * Imprinting - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Relationships Henry Grayson TBA Jane Mitchell Jane is Dana's twin sister. Appearances * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 * Midnight Moon Trivia * Category:Grayson pack Category:Uley pack Category:Black pack Category:Shape-shifters